Shikamaru and The new Girl
by VampireKisses134
Summary: Ino is the new girl in school and Shikamaru thinks he has fallen for her...What will happen between these two....read and find out rate and comment... plz and thank you....Ino X Shikamaru InoShika ShikaIno


**Shikamaru and the new girl.**

"**hello and welcome back everyone we have a new student this year"said Iruka-sensai "get in here"**

**A girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and light greyish-blueish eyes walked into the room.**

**Shikamaru Nara perked up at the site of this girl**

"**hello im Ino Yamanaka,my favorite color is purple,I love shopping,and I hope to have a great year with all of you"introduced the girl**

**'_Ino Yamanaka..._'thought Shikamaru**

"**shes cute eh Shikamaru"said Shikamaru's old friend Chouji**

"**eh sure...how troublesome"said Shikamaru**

**Ino took a seat next Shikamaru "hi"she said smiling**

**Shikamaru blushed "hi im Shikamaru Nara"he said**

"**im Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you"said Ino blushing as she smiled once more at Shikamaru**

"**nice to meet you too"said Shikamaru**

"**Shi-ka-ma-ru"Ino pronounced his name aloud "nice name"she complemented**

"**thanks I like your name too -Ino-"Shikamaru replied "one syllable"**

**Ino giggled "yup but what really sucks is that my parents named me after my dad..."Ino started**

"**you mean your dads name is 'Ino'"Shikamaru said confused**

"**...no my dads name is 'Inoichi' INO-ichi"Ino said as she sighed "and my dad is too overprotective"**

"**wow all I have to say is my dads is as lazy as I am and my mom"Shikamaru flinched as he said 'mom' "is ugh"Shikamaru shuddered**

**Ino giggled**

"**ok everyone ill see you tomorrow hopefully"said Iruka-sensai as all the children walked out the door.**

**It was snowing and freezing cold outside and Ino had no where to stay**

"**you can stay with me I just moved out of my parents house into my own apartment its not very big but I have a king sized bed that can fit us both if that's ok with you"said Shikamaru**

"**really!?"Ino said**

"**yeah sure"Shikamaru said**

"**oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Shikamaru-kun"said Ino as she hugged Shikamaru**

"**no problem"Shikamaru said with a sigh '_-kun she called me Shikamaru-kun_' **

**Ino and Shikamaru arrived at Shikamaru's apartment and Shikamaru plopped down on the coach**

"**nice place"Ino complimented as she looked around the apartment**

"**thanks"said Shikamaru "hungry?"**

"**hm oh no I wouldn't want to be a burden"said Ino waving her hands in front of her face**

"**its fine ill go make some rice and ramen"said Shikamaru**

"**um ok thank you"Ino said as she wandered around the small apartment**

**Ino saw a movement "hm. Hey Shikamaru Do You Have A Roommate!?"Ino yelled back to the kitchen**

**Shikamaru walked into the hallway where Ino was "no why?"he said **

"**i thought I saw something move. I guess it was just my imagination?"said Ino with a worried look on her face**

**Shikamaru and Ino walked back the kitchen together**

"**thats weird?"said Shikamaru observing the counter "i thought I put out the rice?"**

"**hm thats weird"said Ino**

"**yea"said Shikamaru grabbing the rice again "if you want you can go take a quick shower and by the time you get out the food will be done" he said**

"**ill put some clothes on the bed for you ok"he called as she walked into the bathroom**

"**ok"she called back**

**Ino turned on the water and started to undress before she heard a 'thump' outside,Ino opened the curtains just enough to see outside,she saw a figure standing in the middle of the street**

**Ino fell backwards as she closed the curtains,she looked back out the window and the figure was right in front of the window**

**Ino screamed and fell backwards again**

**Shikamaru ran down the hallway to the bathroom**

"**SHIKAMARU!!"Ino yelled as the person came closer to her**

**Shikamaru barged in.**

"**Ino whats going..."he started before he looked at the spot where the figure was standing "who are you?!" he demanded**

**Ino ran to hide behind Shikamaru**

"**a broken heart"the shadow said as he grabbed Ino by the neck**

**Ino yelped**

"**INO!!"Shikamaru yelled "put her down..NOW!!"**

"**now why would I do that Shikamaru"said the shadow**

"**PUT HER DOWN NOW!!!!!"Shikamaru yelled**

"**why do you care so much Shikamaru"said the shadow**

"**be-because I LOVE HER...I LOVE INO AND I HAVE SINCE I FIRST SAW HER NOW PUT HER DOWN!!!"the shadow disappeared **

**Shikamaru ran to Ino who was only in her shirt and underwear**

"**are you ok?"Shikamaru asked**

**Ino was shuddering as she hugged Shikamaru**

"**I-I was so scared Shikamaru"Ino said as she started crying**

"**its ok Ino im here"said Shikamaru as he hugged Ino back**

**Ino cried,Shikamaru lifted up her head so he could see right into her eyes and kissed her**

**Ino was shocked but to Shikamaru's surprise she didn't push away she returned the kiss**

"**what was that?who was that?"Ino asked as they broke away**

"**my skills are shadows,that was an 'opposite shadow'"Shikamaru said**

"**whats an 'opposite shadow'?"Ino asked confused**

"**a shadow that opposites your feelings like for example I love you Ino and a part of me wanted me to admit that and the other part hesitated so when the opposite shadow was created it was that part of me that wanted to say 'I love you Ino' so it tried to hurt you so I would get scared and admit my feelings for you"Shikamaru explained**

"**oh so you do love me right"said Ino smirking at him**

"**of course I do Ino I love you"said Shikamaru**

**3 months later**

"**hey Shikamaru!!"yelled Ino as she ran towards her boyfriend **

"**hey Ino"said Shikamaru as he kissed Ino "you coming with me today?"he said**

"**yea Sakura is walking home with Sasori,Hinata is walking home Kiba,and Tenten is walking home with Neji,so I decided to walk with you"she said as she walked beside Shikamaru**

"**oh really I get you all to myself today"said Shikamaru smirking as he put his hands behind his head**

"**yep"said Ino as she giggled at Shikamaru **

**When they arrived home Ino and Shikamaru got a bad vibe for some reason**

"**you feel that"Shikamaru said as he took out a kunai**

"**yea"said Ino**

"**whos there?!"Shikamaru yelled**

"**im..."said a voice as it appeared behind Ino "back!!"**

**Ino hesitated and fell forward**


End file.
